valkyriedrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Mamori Tokonome
Mamori Tokonome (処女 まもり Tokonome Mamori) is the main protagonist of the Valkyrie Drive Mermaid. Despite wishing to avoid conflict, she instinctively speaks up for the weak, wanting fair treatment even for those who have tried to hurt her. But when she met Mirei Shikishima (Mamori's Liberator), Mamori found out that she possessed the power to transform her body into a weapon. Her hobby is reading and she is worried being called by her surname "処女 (Shojo/Virgin)" (Half of it, she gave up). Appearance Mamori is a teenage girl with red hair that is almost always tied in pigtail braids with a cat clip clipped at the left side of her bangs and brownish-hazel eyes. She has a small pixie-like, yet curvaceous frame, possessing perky, ample breasts and a fat, juicy, bubble-butt, which is further defined by her outward-arched spine. Despite all this, her face and height resembles a middle school student. She wears the standard uniform that Veste has for girls with a pink bow tied at her collar. Her mini-skirt is rather short as it allows her bulbous butt-cheeks to escape, forcing her to pull it down often to keep them from jiggling out. She wears thigh high white stockings and pink shoes. Personality Mamori is a good-natured and gentle girl with a trait of speaking politely. She is not naturally yuri as she is originally embarrassed by Mirei Shikishima's stimulating her into Drive. But she has an instinctive trust for her Liberator, even before understanding what is happening to her. Although she lacks the physical strength and endurance that Mirei has, Mamori makes up for in bravery and selflessness. She will speak up against what she believes in wrong and and will engage in action if need be. In Episode 3, Mirei was willing to take the blame for the theft. However, Mamori ran to her aid and initiated her weapon transformation instead of Mirei triggering it. In Episode 5, Mamori transformed just for the sake of cutting fabric for Nimi Minimi's clothes due to the latter's enlargement. Also, to keep Mirei and Kasumi Shigure from fighting any longer (as Mirei would suffer future repercussions and Haruko Hibiki was used for ransom), Mamori ran up to the balcony where Adel was and pushed Ange. This caused both Hibiki and herself to fall off the balcony. Although Ange was able to grab hold of Mamori, Hibiki was able to reunite with Kasumi. This shows that Mamori would put herself in danger for the sake of someone else, even if she never formally met them. After Episode 8 where Mirei enhanced her abilities, Mamori didn't question her out of respect for her privacy. She can be a little sensitive about her family name. Because "Tokonome" can be read as "Virgin," Mamori was often teased about her virginity and innocence. Abilities * Mamori can turn into a double ended spear due to the Valkyrie Effect * Mamori can combine with Mirei Shikishima to activate the Valkyrie Drive Valkyrie-Mirei-w-Mamori-Arm.png Trivia *Mamori's surname Tokonome '''(処女) can be read as '''Shojo (処女) which means "virgin". Gallery *Mamori Tokonome/Gallery Quotes *Mamori Tokonome/Quotes External links * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Exter